The present invention relates to an optical signal generating apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical signal generating apparatus for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal in an optical transceiver module used in an optical network and an operating method thereof.
Optical communication technologies require large-capacity, high-efficiency communication means as wired and wireless convergence services expand. In order to step up the speed and capacity of such optical networks, put to use are optical techniques of a time division multiplexing (TDM) scheme for increasing the speed of an individual channel and a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) scheme for making extensive use of optical frequency resources.
Additionally, multi-level optical signal modulation techniques based on Ethernet are being studied to connect data centers. A pulse amplitude modulation (PAM) technique is used as one of the multi-level optical signal modulation techniques. A PAM optical signal modulator involves a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) for converting a binary electrical signal, which is a digital signal, into an analog signal.
High costs can be caused by digital-to-analog conversion components of an electrical signal that are required in next-generation communication technologies based on large capacities.